Vladivostok FM
Vladivostok FM is a radio station featured in Grand Theft Auto IV and Episodes from Liberty City. The station is named after the Russian city of Vladivostok. In Episodes From Liberty City, the new playlist can be heard inside the Bahama Mamas Club. When Grand Theft Auto IV is updated by the downloadable version of The Ballad of Gay Tony, the station alternates between a program of World Beat/Eastern European pop music and one of western European dance music. Vladivostok FM is based on WNYZ-LP in New York City. Tracklist [[Grand Theft Auto IV|''Grand Theft Auto IV rendition]]: '''DJ: Ruslana Lyzhychko', a Ukraininan pop singer. She has been performing since 1998 and her biggest hit "Wild Dances", made in 2004, is played on the station. In 2008, the same year she provided her voice for GTA IV, she recorded a new album called "Wild Energy", which features prominent American artists T-Pain and Missy Elliott. In the original GTA IV, the radio station plays almost entirely Russian music (with the exception of Ruslana herself, from Ukraine) in a wide variety of genres. * Ruslana - "Wild Dances" Ukranian FM Version (2004) * Kino - "Группа крови" [Gruppa Krovi / Blood Group] (1988) * Marakesh - "Ждать" [Zhdat / To Wait] (2006) * Zveri - "Квартира" [Kvartira / The Flat] (2006) * Seryoga - "King Ring" (2005) * Seryoga - "Liberty City: The Invasion" Вторжение (2008) * Splean - "Линия жизни" [Liniya Zhizni / Lifeline] (1994 or later) * Basta - "Мама" [Mama / Mother] (2006) * Leningrad - "Никого не жалко" [Nikogo ne Zhalko / A Pity for No One] (1999 or later) * Ranetki Girls - "О тебе" [O Tebe / About You] (2006) * Dolphin - "РЭП" [Rap] (2008) * Glukoza - "Швайне" [Schweine / Pigs in German] (2005) * Oleg Kvasha - "Зеленоглазое такси" Club Remix [Zelenoglazoe Taksi / Green Eyed Taxi] (2007) ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' and [[GTA IV Episodes|''Episodes from Liberty City rendition]]: '''DJ: DJ Paul Martin', a British DJ, who spins live from Bahama Mamas. He is possibly the first radio DJ seen in person in the GTA saga's history, in the mission Boulevard Baby. DJ Paul is an actual London, England club DJ and has been spinning since 2001. It undergoes a very radical reformatting and loses Russian influence - it now plays house/dance music, mostly by artists from New York and London with some Dutch and French. * David Morales feat. Lea-Lorien - "How Would U Feel" (2004) * Steve Mac - "Lovin' You More" (Freemasons Vocal Club Mix) (2005) * Sucker DJs - "Salvation" (eSQUIRE Mix) (2008) * Stonebridge (feat. Therese) - "Put 'Em High" (JJ's Club Mix) (2004) * Marly - "You Never Know" (Morjac Extended Mix) (2004) * Shape: UK - "Lola's Theme" (2003) * Freemasons feat. Amanda Wilson - "Love on My Mind" (2005) * Soulsearcher - "Can't Get Enough" (1998) * Michael Gray - "The Weekend" (2004) * Jonathan Peters feat. Maya Azucena - "Music" (2005) * J Majik & Wickaman - "Crazy World" (Fonzerelli Mix) (2008) * Booty Luv - "Boogie 2Nite" (Seamus Haji Big Love Mix) (2006) * Hook n Sling - "The Best Thing" (2008) * Eric Prydz - "Pjanoo" (Club Mix) (2008) * David Guetta feat. Kelly Rowland - "When Love Takes Over" (2009) Deleted Songs According to the soundtrack disc of the station, the following songs were meant to appear, but were cut for reasons unknown: *Max Lorens – "Схожу с ума" (Shozhu s uma / Going Crazy) *Dyshi – "Взгляни на небо" (Vzglyani na nebo / Look on the Sky) *Quest Pistols – "Мама" (Mama / Mother) Videos GTA IV Grand Theft Auto IV soundtrack: GTA TLAD/TBOGT Episodes from Liberty City soundtrack: GTA TLAD/TBOGT and GTA IV Both versions: Trivia *Vladivostok FM is the favorite radio station of all notable members of the Russian Mafia, namely Dimitri Rascalov, Vladimir Glebov and Mikhail Faustin, with Dimitri claiming that it plays the music that he and Mikhail Faustin used to listen to back in "the Old Country", as they were once stationed in Vladivostok while they were in the Navy. The station plays inside Mikhail Faustin's Mansion, and is also the favourite radio station of Niko Bellic, Michelle and Oleg Minkov. *It is the first radio station that the player hears in GTA IV, as it is playing in Roman's Taxi. *This station plays inside Perestroika and Comrades Bar *DJ Paul mispronunces Guetta's name when he says "Straight out of France this is David "Gu-wetta" *In EFLC, Vladivostok FM is commercial free and is a mix station. However in the original GTA IV it is a dynamic station, so it plays commercials and Weazel News. See Also * Electro-Choc - Another radio station in GTA IV and Episodes from Liberty City which plays electronic dance music. *Rise FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories which plays electronic and house music. *SF-UR - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas which plays house music. *Fresh FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories which plays electronic music. *Deadmau5 - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars which plays electronic music. Navigation de:Vladivostok FM es:Vladivostok FM nl:Vladivostok FM pl:Vladivostok FM ro:Vladivostok FM Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA IV Category:Radio Stations in GTA Episodes From Liberty City